mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nurarihyon no Mago
Panini Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March, 2008 | last = | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi. Rikuo Nura, a kid that is part human and a quarter youkai (demon), lives in a house full of spirits along with his grandfather. Trying to escape his fate of acting like a demon, he does good deeds in order to avoid becoming one. Despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of the Nura youkai clan. The series was first published in Shueisha as a oneshot in 2007. ''Nurarihyon no Mago has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008 and has been collected in 11 tankōbon volumes as of April 2010. A Drama CD was released in December 2009.http://www.shueisha.co.jp/drama_cd/nurari/index.html An anime adaptation by Studio DEEN began airing in Japan on 5 July 2010. Plot Rikuo Nura is part human and a quarter Youkai (demon). He lives in a house full of spirits along with his youkai grandfather. Trying to escape his fate of acting like a demon, he does good deeds in order to avoid becoming one, despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of the Nura youkai clan. He eventually comes to terms with his demon blood and decides to take up the position of Young head of the Nura house. Multiple factions aim to stop him or overtake his position, and he must gather friends and allies, a new Hyakki Yakō under his banner of "Fear". Gyuuki Arc The Kiyo Cross Squad travels to Mt. Nejireme at the invitation of a supposed youkai specialist. However, the invitation turns out to have been a trap by the head of the youkai Gyuuki Clan. Separated, the members of the Kiyo Cross Squad must deal with youkai of the Gyuuki Clan and Rikuo ultimately faces Gyuuki himself. Rikuo learns that Gyuuki set up the trap because he didn't want the Nura Clan, which he greatly cherishes, to suffer under the influence of a weak leader. Afterward, Rikuo decides to take up the mantle of Nurarihyon and officially become the next Nura Clan head. Shikoku Arc When one of the board members of the Nura Group is attacked and killed, and Nurarihyon subsequently disappears without notice, the Nura Clan is thrown into chaos. Trying to keep them together, Rikuo encounters a rival faction from the Shikoku area who intend to take over the Nura Clan's territory. Their leader, Tamazuki, is ruthless and willing to sacrifice his subordinates to further his own goals. Rikuo and his Hyakki Yakō battle with Tamazuki and his 88 kiyakou (consisting of 88 demons, instead of the 100 of a Hyakki Yakō) and emerge victorious, but spare Tamazuki in the end at the request of his father - who Nurarihyon had gone to visit. Tamazuki is spared under the condition that he build a memorial in honor of the subordinates who died by his hand. Past Arc The story of Rikuo's grandparents: Nurarihyon and Youhime, the creation of the spirit blade Nenekirimaru, and the battle against Hagoromo-Gitsune 400 years ago. Toono Arc When Haguromo-Gitsune resurfaces in Kyoto, Rikuo is determined to fight her and take revenge for his father's death - as well as rescue Yura, who has gone to aid the rest of the Keikain family in protecting Kyoto. However, as he is still too inexperienced and weak, his grandfather asks the head of the youkai Toono Village to take in and train Rikuo. After an encounter with one of the Kyoto youkai, Rikuo comes to realize what sort of power the youkai Nurarihyon possesses and, having grown stronger, leaves along with several Toono youkai to return to the Nura main house and prepare for the assault on Kyoto. Kyoto Arc Rikuo, along with the vast majority of the Nura Clan and several youkai from Toono, invade Kyoto. Nearly all of the onmyouji barriers around the city have been destroyed by Kyoto youkai, and the Keikain house itself struggles to fight against Hagoromo-Gitsune's forces. They ultimately join forces with Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō to replace the fallen barriers and stop Hagoromo-Gitsune from giving birth to a new evil. Terminology * is the term used for a pledge of loyalty made over an exchange of wine or sake. This pledge is taken very seriously, and is akin to a blood pledge, linking fellow yōkai of different families. A 50-50 portion division gives equal footing to both parties, and is considered a sakazuki of sworn brothers. A 70-30 portion division is a pledge of fealty between a boss and his subordinates, and requires a great amount of trust on the part of both parties.Chapter 40 *'Ikigimo' is a term for when a person's liver is taken out while they are still alive. Many yōkai in Nurarihyon's time believed that by ingesting the life force (ie. liver) of infants, priests/priestesses and imperial princesses, their strength would increase. * is term that denotes the unique skills and traits of each Yōkai. It refers to the "Fear" of the unknown, an emotional reaction produced when the Yōkai represent themselves as "monsters". It's especially important for leaders who wish to draw together gangs of Yōkai. There are different types of "Fear" depending on the species of Yōkai, such as water or ice. It also plays an important role in battles between Yōkai, in which they must "scare one another". * is the first stage of activating "Fear", and is simply an attempt to scare an opponent by exerting a frightening aura. Those affected by "Manifestation" will experience an overwhelming sense of intimidation, and depending on their opponent's skills, may hallucinate. This aura produces a palpable wall of pressure in the atmosphere, and cutting through this tension to reach the enemy is an important part of Yōkai combat. * is the second stage of activating "Fear" used in Yōkai battles. It is the process by which a Yōkai materializes their "Fear" into an attack that can harm their enemy by severing their "Manifestation". Yōkai can produce a variety of attacks and techniques based on their type of "Fear". *'Matoi' is the accumulation of "fear" from Hyakko Yakou to the leader. It works only for a leader of part human part demon heritage, and it works by layering the Fear of the underlings on top of his own, exponentially increasing his power, as well as acquiring any sort of extra abilities into his power while using it(when doing it with Zen his attacks were poisonous, when with Tsurara the attack froze its target). The user also gets Tattoo-like markings on his back after first doing it with a new Yōkai. Characters ; * : Rikuo is not an average 13-year old boy, his mother is Nura Wakana and he inherited 1/4 of his grandfather's youkai blood. In times of impending danger his youkai blood awakens and he switches into his night form to become the Master of the Youkai (The master of all spirits). Destined to take over as The Third Master of Youkai from his grandfather. Rikuo once embraced the idea and played pranks on the other Youkai, but after realizing the evil nature of the youkai deeds he rejects the idea of becoming their master. He attempts to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, but he still appreciates his youkai underlings. After being tested by Gyuuki he decides to take the position of Young Head and saves both humans and Youkai. :He is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolvement of the Gyuuki Group. He can only transform at night or in darkness and reverts to normal in sunlight. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to see and communicate with him. Together they plan to form a "Hyakki Yakō" of their own. ; * : His night(Youkai) form is confident, strong and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies leading many to join him. He decides to leave the human side of things to his "Day" form and handle the Youkai-side of things. ; / * : Yuki Onna is Rikuo's trusted attendant who follows him to school disguised as a normal school girl, known as Tsurara Oikawa. She is affectionate towards Rikuo, since she was jealous when Genjourou was embracing Rikuo as she was assigned to be one of the extra escorts, and when she saw Kana together with Rikuo (the day after her birthday). She also admires Rikuo's youkai form, because she finds him very reliable and magnificent. She is overprotective of Rikuo when at his "day" or human form and expresses great concern for his well being, which is the reason why she is always around him at school (which causes a misunderstanding and concern for Kana). She also acts as the cook, though her food is delicious, most of the time it is chilled or cold. As her name states she is a Yuki-onna. :She also has a fear of Yura, since she's a Onmyouji and a rivalry with Kana(going so far as to nearly freeze her) ; * : An Onmyouji of the Keikain House who specializes in shikigami, she can manage four at once impressing even Nurarihyon. She was raised to see Youkai as evil and seeks to complete her training by defeating Nurarihyon and then inheriting the Household. After her brother reveals Rikuo as a Youkai and as Nurarihyon's grandson, she says she can accept it if it's him. She has returned to Kyoto to deal with the Hagoromo-Gitsune. ; * : Kana is the childhood friend and neighbor of Rikuo. She is hinted to have some affection for him, since she got jealous when she saw Yuki Onna/Tsurara alone together. Rikuo made a promise to help her if she is ever in need. After being kidnapped by a Youkai on her 13th birthday, she was saved by "Night" Rikuo and was taken to a Youkai party. In the next morning Kana asked Rikuo if he was friends with his youkai form and blushed when Rikuo asked why. She has fallen for Rikou's Night form. Media The anime series, produced by Studio DEEN, premiered on July 5, 2010 and is licensed for North America by Viz Media under the name Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. New episodes, subbed in English, are simulcast each week on their website several hours after they air in Japan.http://www.viz.com/vizblog/index.php?id=623 The opening theme is Fast Forward performed by Monkey Majik and the ending theme is Sparky☆Start performed by by Katate☆SIZE (Aya Hirano, Yui Horie and Ai Maeda, aka the seiyuu for Kana, Tsurara and Yura). The anime is slated to be released on eight DVDs. http://www.nuramago.jp/ A character data book titled Nurarihyon no Mago Official Character Data Book Ayakashi Hiroku (ぬらりひょんの孫　キャラクター公式データブック　妖秘録) was released July 2, 2010. At 264 pages, it contains information on all the major factions in the series, as well as on Shiibashi and his assistants. A light novel adaptation written by Satoshi Oosaki with art by Hiroshi Shiibashi was published by J-Books in December 2009. It features the stories of Nurarihyon and Youhime's wedding ceremony and a strange encounter between Zen and Kuroumaru, as well as an original tale centering on the youkai who live in Ukiyoe Town.http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/book/book129.html Reception The first tankōbon ranked 9th on Tohan manga charts, the third ranked 5th, the fourth ranked 10th, , the fifth ranked 9th, and the sixth ranked 8th, and each volume starting from the third sold over 100,000 copies. Weekly Shōnen Jump allows its readers to vote on their favorite manga, giving out the Future Gold Cup award each year to the most popular manga it publishes. In 2007, Nurarihyon no Mago ranked number one in the Future Gold Cup. References External links *Anime official website *Nurarihyon No Mago Site * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga es:Nurarihyon no mago ko:누라리횬의 손자 it:I signori dei mostri ja:ぬらりひょんの孫 pt:Nurarihyon no Mago ru:Nurarihyon no Mago th:นูระหลานจอมภูติ zh:百鬼小當家